Captured
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Thor/Loki: Thor tries to convince his brother to come home by reminding him of what he's missing. Please fave if enjoyed. Ty


_**Title: Captured**_

_**Author: vickyblueeyez**_

_**Fandom: Avengers (movie verse)**_

_**Pairing: Thor/Loki (Steve/Tony on the side)**_

_**Words: 1,022**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings: Rated for sexual themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**A/N: Takes place during the movie. Not necessary to have seen to read and enjoy this fic.**_

_**Summary: Thor tries to convince his brother to come home by reminding him of what he's missing.**_

* * *

Thunder boomed throughout the dark sky and roared so loud that it seemingly shook the Earth. Lightning flashed, giving the illusion of daylight if only for a mere second. Thor's heart pounded hard in his chest. He couldn't believe his eyes when he ripped that plane apart. There was his brother, adopted brother, it didn't matter. There was his brother, Loki, bound in chains. Thor ducked as someone in Red armor came after him. With his hammer in hand, he punched the one in Red clear out of the plane and into the dark sky. Not giving the other a glance, he hoisted his brother over his shoulder and leapt into the night.

Loki staggered once his feet touched the ground. Thor took Loki's hands and ripped the chains that bound him apart. Once freed, Loki pushed his brother away. Thor looked at him blankly. That was not the welcome he had been expecting.

"Bother! Stop this madness! Come home. Return to Asgard." Thor pleaded with an extended hand.

"What home? I have no home." Loki yelled bitterly and began to pace. Thor shook his head and withdrew his hand. His heart ached and he was so confused by his brother's actions and words.

"I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead. I mourned for you. Father mourned for you." Thor said taking small steps towards Loki as if he were some unpredictable wounded animal.

"I have no father!" Loki screamed. He was breathing hard with his hands balled into fists. Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them away not looking at Thor.

"We were raised together as brothers, you and I. We have a bond, Loki." Thor moved closer and whispered.

Loki looked down and away, still not making eye contact. "Don't you remember how we loved one another, brother?" Thor whispered as he moved his head to each side of Loki's face in effort to capture his eyes.

Loki gave in, partly out of guilt, the other out if curiosity. What he saw was enough to melt away any ice that surrounded his heart. He could see the anguish on Thor's face. Tears were flowing freely from his blue eyes. Loki closed his eyes as Thor placed his hands gently on each side of his face, caressing his cheeks. Loki looked down and sighed. He didn't fight when Thor pulled him close.

"Remember our love, brother. Remember." Thor told him in a whisper. Then he tilted Loki's head up with his hand. "Remember what is waiting for you back home." He spoke before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Loki's with a tender kiss. "Come home, bother." He pleaded once again, parting just enough that their lips were brushing against one another as he spoke.

Images flashed through Loki's mind. There was a room with a golden hue, white curtains and a canopy above the bed. He could see two naked bodies moving in sync under white sheets. He could hear the moans, the slap of skin against skin and remember the feel of digging his nails into firm flesh. Thor kissed him again. The kiss became heated and longing, both of them holding and pulling each other close. Loki could feel Thor's erection insistent and pressed against him. He had no doubts that Thor could feel his own pressed against him as well.

"Brother." Thor part whispered, part growled as he stared transfixed at Loki's swollen kissed lips.

Thor slowly started to lean close for another kiss but tore away from Loki when he heard someone clear his throat. Irritated, he looked towards the direction of the newcomer. The newcomer, dressed head to toe in red armor removed his yellow mask and looked at him with a brow arched high.

"I don't mean to pry but isn't that like, illegal? Kissing your brother and what not? I mean, I did hear you say brother right?" He said with his brow still arched high with what sounded like amusement in his voice.

"Do not meddle in things that do not concern you, mortal." Thor said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but it does concern me. Not the kissing I mean or the grinding. You guys can have that. You took something of mine…" He said pointed towards Loki. "…and I'm going to take it back." He said before the helmet closed over his face.

He didn't have enough time to raise his hand and get out a shot before his body smashed through rows and rows of trees. The awe at the man's strength only lasted for a second before he blasted himself from the ground, slamming his shoulder into Thor's stomach and launching him through a row of trees of his own.

"Enough! We're on the same side!" A voice broke through the silence.

Thor watched as the one in blue hopped down from the trees and went to the side of the one in red. He didn't know who they were, not yet and didn't know if he could trust them. Thor looked towards his brother who was sitting a safe distance away on a rock. Loki had enough time to escape and yet he was still there, a fact that confused him greatly.

"Took you long enough." The red one said after his face was revealed. The one in blue rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone knows how to fly. You could have given me a lift back there. Why did you leave me? You're so inconsiderate. Always thinking about yourself. Your reckless actions could have gotten you killed had I not been here to save you." He said turning towards him.

Thor crossed his arms and looked at them both now arching his brow. "I agree with your lover. I could have killed you had he not come to your rescue."

The two in red and blue looked at one another and then quickly looked away, each hiding the blush that was forming on their cheeks.

"We're just friends." Steve, the one in blue mumbled.

"Riiiiiiiight." Thor said amused and not convinced. "Now tell me, what do you want with my brother?"

_**END**_

* * *

**_A/N: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at archiveofourown(.)org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes(.)livejournal(.)com and ao3-invitecodes(.)dreamwidth(.org). Thank You_**


End file.
